Lyra Malfoy: First Year
by Jackson-Potter179
Summary: Lyra Malfoy has always fit into her family. But when she goes to Hogwarts, she realises that she has qualities that most Malfoy's don't possess... Read along as she makes friends, fights with Snape and uncoveres the secret that has been kept hidden all her life.
1. On the Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: This is the only Disclaimer im doing, so pay attention! **

**Unfortunetly I dont own anything that belongs to JK Rowling! I only own Lyra and the plot, so please do not comment things like: 'You're copying JK Rowling'**

_**and on that fantastic note... Thanks For Reading! :)**_

* * *

The grounds of Malfoy Manor where always beautiful at this time of year. The leaves where preparing to turn red and orange for the spring, which gave them this delicate pink colour. The grass was very green, and seemed to stretch for miles. There was a small gazebo near the back, where I often caught Mother and Father dancing. It was this sight that I, Lyra Malfoy woke up too.

As I got out of bed that morning I remembered that this was no ordinary day, no, this was my first day at Hogwarts. For those of you who don't know, Hogwarts is a school, a school of magic. When a child turns 11, is when they are first emitted into this school, and not only had I been waiting impatiently for 11 years for my turn, but I had heard about it often from my parents.

Being different was normal for me, and going against labels, was just one of my many talents. The main stereotype, that I was quite famous for among all my mother's upper class 'friends', is how I acted when I was but a little girl, unlike other girls, I didn't ask for stories about princes, or creepy little singing dwarves I asked for stories about this fascinating castle.

A castle, which has been known to house over 9000 different wizards and witches at a time. A castle, which is where I'm going to be spending the next 7 years of my life. A castle, which is known as Hogwarts.

Many people didn't know this, but my father was quite the prankster in his day, and much to the chagrin of her mother, I would constantly ask to hear stories about the pranks, tricks and shenanigans that he has gotten up to. Unfortunately for my mother I had received this trait, but luckily for me, Hogwarts was the perfect place to harness that skill. With the memory of my mothers many rants in mind I began to walk down the hall into my brother, Draco's room to wake him up. He was the same age as I was, and like me, it was his first day at Hogwarts also.

Walking into Draco's room was natural for me. It almost seemed like I spent more time in his room then in my own. Despite the normal, sibling rivalry stereotype, we were actually really close. It was also a very natural move for me when I quite simply, walked over to the bed, and pushed Draco out.

With his face still attached to the floor, and the blanket tangled up around his feet, Draco produced a load groan.

"Get up big brother, today's the first day of Hogwarts!" I said laughing as he tried and failed to get out from the tangle of sheets. I finally took mercy on him and helped him out of the sheets and pushed him towards his en-sweet. Still disoriented from not being fully woken up he stumbled a few times before getting his footing and continued into the bathroom.

Walking through the many halls of Malfoy Manor takes serious skill, or a lifetime of living there. Unfortunately I only acquire the later. Luckily, I knew how to get to the kitchen, by taking a few shortcuts and cutting through a couple passageways. When I was able too finally reach the kitchen, I sat down on a stool and was immediately swamped by house-elves. I waved all away but Dobby.

My father absolutely loathed Dobby. When I was small I played dress up with him, accidentally giving him clothes. He was convinced that Dobby had tricked me into it, and no matter how much I told him that it was my fault he never believed me. Even though set free, Dobby still stayed with us, just reinforcing my father's hatred in him, though father may not be the hard person he put up in public, he still believed that people shouldn't grovel, and if they did then they should only grovel to us. The Malfoy's where the best at everything apparently.

That's how my Father found me, sniggering at my own insane joke over a cup of hot coco and pancakes.

"Good Morning Father!" I said cheerily while drowning my pancakes in maple syrup.

"Good Morning Lyrie," He said as he dropped a kiss to my head on his way to his seat; using the nickname only he was allowed to use. We ate a breakfast consisting of pancaked smothered in maple syrup with crushed up walnuts. By the time I was onto my 3rd pancake Draco had managed to find his way to the kitchen. He dropped into the seat next to me and muttered a good morning, filling his cup up with orange juice and chugging it down without taking a break.

It was at that moment when my mother walked in, wearing a large bright smile on her face.

"Good morning all! What a wonderful day, my babies are all grown up!" She practically sang the words. I managed to catch my father roll his eyes before his whole face disappeared behind 'The Daily Prophet'. I turned to Draco and we simultaneously rolled our eyes at out mother's behaviour. She completely ignored us and continued to rave about how 'My children are finally growing up' and 'Oh no, its not going to be long until you move out'. Despite the fact that we where only 11, I knew that everything she ranted about was a standing fear that my mother had.

* * *

The station was completely packed by the time we apparated in. I sighed as I saw my mother, father and both put up there 'get-this-mudblood-away-from-because-me-I'm-beter-then-you' looks. I decided not to put mine up and smiled at everyone who looked at us, which was a lot of people - obviously I didn't counter the fact that our white-blonde hair would stand out - earning even more strange looks. By the time we had managed to get onto the train and find a compartment, I was sure that both Draco and I had gained a few bumps and bruises.

While Draco played a game of exploding snap with Blaise Zabini, an old family friend, I settled down with a book. I was reading one of my new favourites.

As I read I fiddled with my medallion; it was quite an extrodinary piece of magic actually. It was part of a twin set and Draco had the other. While his looked like a manly necklace mine looked like a delicate little one. We where given it to us by our Mother and Father one Christmas when we were both young. Its powers surrounded the trouble. For example, if I felt pain, Draco knew, and vice versa; If we where in trouble and were feeling a strong emotion then the other could tell, and finally if you said the incantation _'Mentem Nobis Annecto'_ with the medallion on you would have a mental connection with whoever wore the other one, so I'm other words we could read each others minds. Cool huh?

"Let me guess, a romance?" Blaise said with a playful sneer on his face. If it wasn't for the fact that I could detect a hint of humour in his voice I would have thought he said it to be an insult. Draco laughed loudly at the question and answered it himself, "Well of course Blaise, what else?" Draco did not approve of my taste in books. He preferred to read adventure books, and took every chance he could to mock the fact that I have more crushes on fictional characters then real human beings. Before Blaise could reply to Draco's rhetorical question I quickly cut in and said "Actually this is Hogwarts-A-History."

Draco groaned when he heard the title, and slumped in his seat. He turned towards Blaise and said "That book has barely left her hand since we got it last week in Diagon Alley, I should have guessed." He finished his joke with a mock-disappointed look. I laughed loudly as I realised that what he said was true. I was cut off from replying when someone pried open our compartment door. I looked up to see a girl who looked my age, with bushy brown hair and teeth to big for her face. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville had lost one, its name is Trevor." Draco barely glanced up from his card game as he muttered a no; Blaise at least graced the girl with a glance before replying with a negative.

Despite their reactions I smiled and shook my head, "Would you like some help looking for it?" I asked. Draco gave me a strange look but I ignored him as the girls smile grew and she nodded enthusiastically, beckoning me out to the hall to continue the hunt for Trevor; the missing toad. I couldn't help but imagine that as a play, it would be such an awesome opening-act song!

Compartment after compartment, Hermione Granger (Which I had learned was the girl's name), Neville Longbottom (who is the boy who lost the toad) and I walked through them all, occasionally receiving dirty looks, and encountering rude people. It was the moment we reached a compartment towards the end of the train that changed my life as I knew it.

Just like on every other door, Hermione swung it open and spoke first, "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

"We've already told him that we haven't seen it," Said a boy with flaming red hair and a face covered in freckles. That was news to us though; Neville must have gone through this half of the train before enlisting the help of Hermione. Hermione ignored his rude tone and turned her attention to the wand in his hand. "Are you doing magic? Lets see!"

Even I was shocked as she completely went into the compartment letting me have a view of another boy, with Dark black hair and glasses, and sat down. The boy with the red hair, whose name I still didn't know looked taken aback, "Err – all right."

He then recited a spell; which in no way could actually be a spell. He must have either been pranked, or read it from some strange book. I was hoping he had been pranked, you can't help but appreciate another prankster's work when it's done well, my father taught me that.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." _Nothing happened, no burst of magic, no light shot out of the wand, nor did the rat on his lap change colour. If it wasn't for the fact that you could slightly tell that its chest was going up and down, I would have thought that it was dead.

Apparently Hermione mind was on the same wavelength as mine was, because the next thing she said was, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not a very good one, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?" So she was a muggle-born. Despite that fact, I was actually quite proud of her, being someone who tends to talk very fast when I'm excited I understood everything she said, and I almost laughed at the fact that she didn't take a breath.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Rom muttered.

"Harry potter," Said Harry. I quickly cut in before Hermione could start talking again, I don't think anyone else could handle her fast talking anymore; except for me of course.

"I'm Lyra Pheobi May Malfoy," I said including all my names because I always liked to introduce myself with all four names, and I found that if I introduced all my names, people tended to not realise my last name, most people stopped listening by my 3rd name. "It's a mouthful, I know, but my friends call me Lyra." I smiled at them. Harry smiled back whereas Ron developed this strange look on his face, I almost would call it disgust but it couldn't be; I had only just met him. Apparently, despite the fact that I interrupted her, Hermione wasn't finished. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" said Harry, looking dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best." I couldn't help but think that that was a little unfair. No matter what house someone was in, it didn't define them. Just because a Gryffindor trait was courage doesn't mean that they will always be courageous, like just because Slytherins where said to be ambitious, didn't mean that they where evil… and que the defensive part of me.

"I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon. Oh, and you have dirt on your nose, did you know?" She then turned from the compartment and left. I turned towards Neville and shrugged following her out. Just before the door shut I had enough time to say "Nice meeting you."

It then slammed shut.

After we finished asking the last of the compartments if they had seen Trevor, instead of returning to Draco and Blaise I returned to Hermione's compartment with Neville. I sat in there with Hermione and Neville, playing exploding snap and going through Hermione's book collection offering my opinion of them, having read most of the school books before I was eight. After the third year books became to complex for me to understand, I started branching out to other subject, and more and more books; so much so that there is one whole bookshelf in the manor library filled with just my books.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

Hermione and I - Neville had left the compartment once he had gotten bored of our book conversation - quickly threw on our black robes. With a promise to sit together at dinner, I bid her a goodbye and hurried back to my compartment with Draco. I saw him sitting in there with Crabbe and Goyle, Draco gave me an apologetic look, but I just shook my head. Draco knew how I felt about those boys.

"Crabbe, Goyle get out." I said sternly. It may have seemed mean but when talking to boys who are dumber then a broken quill you have to be blunt and precise. Their reply was to grunt and then leave. Draco and I spent the next 3 minutes talking about the train ride and what we did when I had left. He told me about going to Harry Potter's compartment and I properly reprimanded him about how he took it. He can occasionally seem cold, rather then joking, or friendly which is what he meant to do.

As soon as the train stopped Draco and I walked out the train doors we heard a voice yell "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" I turned to see a man, almost as big as a giant talking to Harry, "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" I couldn't help but smile, I actually liked the lisp that he had, as it seemed to match how he looked.

On the walk to the castle the only sound you could hear was everyone stumbling and slipping on the narrow slope, and Neville occasionally sniffling, I'm sure everyone thought it was because of Trevor, but I saw that on the way out of the train someone pushed him over and he had fallen into a muddy puddle. The side of the path was filled with what Father had called 'The forbidden forest'.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

As we caught our first sight of Hogwarts many people said a loud "Oooooh!" Hermione and I included.

When we saw the lake my breath caught at how beautiful everything was, from the light that was bouncing off the windows, to the reflection of the full mood in the slightly shimmering lake.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I all went in the same boat.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

As the boats moved across the lake, no one said a word, all of us taking in the beautiful sight above. Practically in a trance from the beautiful sight, we all left the boats.

I looked up to see Hagrid give Neville back his toad, and knock.

Exactly three times on this big, brown wooden door.

* * *

**'_Mentem Nobis Annecto' – Loosely translates to Our Mind Connects in Latin._**

**Hey everyone! :)**

**This is a new FanFiction im working on! :) Please review, even if it;s only two workd like 'that sucked' or 'it's good'!**

**No really bad flames though, please!**

**Okay, not I have too go before I become an explanation point natzi!**

_**I wont be updating untill I get 5 reviews, so if you want to find out why Lyra's life changed when she entered the compartment, or who she chooses to sing Trevor's theme song, REVIEW! ;)**_

...That was a joke about Trevor by the way... now I will leave you with my horrible joke! see you next time! :)


	2. The Sorting

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Lyra automatically deducted that this was Professor McGonagall. From her fathers stories she was the professor who gave out the harshest punishment when caught pranking.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit two of our ballrooms into it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches and a magnificent staircase facing us led to the upper floors.

We all followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor and where all shoved into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing rather close together, if I had tried to lift my arms I wouldn't be able to, of fear of hitting someone in the face.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

I rolled my eyes in doubt that the sorting hat would actually care about how we looked; it was a hat for petes sake!

My eyes lingered on multiple peoples flaws, and luckily her eyes flew straight past me, but I did see them stop on Neville's wrongly fastened cloak and Ron's dirty nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

I heard many people brake out into whispered questions over how they did the tests. I met Draco's eyes over the sea of people and we simultaneously rolled our eyes at everyone. Why didn't they just wait until we had gotten inside to find out?

I was listening to Hermione list all the spells she new - and was actually very impressed – when the ghosts came by. Several people screamed. The transparent ghosts floated through a wall arguing over Hogwarts' resident poltergeist, Peeves. When the ghosts all noticed the students they tried to start up a conversation but all we were all too frightened to reply.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."  
Feeling apprehensive as too what I would find, I quickly hurried in behind Hermione.

Neither photos, nor descriptions could explain the great hall. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. It looked as if there was no ceiling, but, being a proud bookworm myself, I knew that it was just spells. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

It was then while I was admiring the vast amount of students, that Hermione turned to me and stated, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

I was amazed, it was pretty cool that a hat could sing, I wondered if maybe Dumbledore would be willing to lend it too me, so it could sing Trevor's theme song.

As soon as the clapping stop, talk grew between all of us first year, many people muttering about the house  
they wanted to be in.

It was at this point that I stopped paying attention, deciding to look at all the beautiful decorations around the room. I only zoned back in when I noticed how little students there were left to be sorted. As the number continued to diminish, my nerves did the exact opposite; doubling every time a new student was sorted.

Every few seconds Hermione and I would share a look, as it got close to her turn.

"Granger, Hermione!"

I smiled wide as Hermione rushed the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

I felt my smile weaken.

I heard Ron groan somewhere, and I was tempted to join in. Of course being a muggleborn, Hermione didn't understand the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but I didn't doubt that once she sat at her house table, she would be informed. There goes that friendship.

When Neville was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. I joined in on the gales of laughter and shook my head at the boy. From how little I knew of him I should have predicted something like that happening.

The hat took a long time to decide with Neville.

When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it. This time she chuckled along with all the other students, but with a prominent blush across his cheeks.

"MacDougal, Morag." Was after Neville and then came the part which made my insides squirm.

"Malfoy, Draco!" was called, quieting the hall until you could hear a pin drop. I watched as my brother swaggered forward in a confident Malfoy fashion and sat down of the stool. The hat took about 30 seconds to deicide when it yelled, still placed on his head, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself, but having grown up with him, I could see a hint of worry under his mask of indifference.

I was pulled out of my contemplating when I heard the hat yell, "Malfoy, Lyra!"

I was frozen to the spot. My legs wouldn't move, as if someone had put a sticking-charm on them. It was only when I heard Harry mutter, "Go on Lyra, go on." that I was finally able to walk.

My walk up was hesitant, not unlike when walking up to a dragons nest. I heard my mothers voice ringing in my head, 'Girls don't slouch, stand up straight, put a big smile on your face, and look confident. If you look confident you are confident.' Following her instructions my smile got wider, my back became straighter and I was able to reach the hat with some of my dignity left.

"Ooh, another Malfoy." A voice said in my ear. I refrained from turning to the side to see if someone was standing there. "Well lets see, you aren't like regular Malfoy's, oh no, you have something different." Suddenly it felt as if someone was siting my head at different points. I winced in pain and noticed Professor McGonagall, looking at me in curiously.

I refrained from saying Ow, and asked the hat to stop whatever it was doing. "Interesting… you seem to have natural defences in your mind, I can't seem to probe further then the surface."

Suddenly the hat let out an ear splitting laugh, and from the looks of everyone else in the hall, they heard it to. Professor McGonagall looked as if she were to step forward and take the hat off my head, but was stopped by something behind me.

"Well, since I can not tell your darkest secrets, I have to say… GRYFFINDOR!"

No on clapped, a cheer did not commence, and all I saw was McGonagall walk towards me and take off the hat, pushing me slightly towards the Red and Gold table. At the table everyone was shell shocked, except for Hermione and two boys, who where twins, all three of them had huge ear splitting grins on their faces.

I stumbled along and sat next to Hermione. I dared not look back towards the Slytherin table, where I knew Draco was looking at me with piercing eyes, and an expression I didn't want to see.


End file.
